All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teethe
by Twisted Illusions II
Summary: When a holiday mishap leaves Klaus missing his two front teeth and a heavy lisp his siblings don't know how to react. Thank goodness Momma Grace always knows just what to do!


**Beginning Authors Note**\- _Hello! This is my first attempt at writing something cute and fluffy (I mean, have you seen my other stories? I'm the queen of angst and sick fics haha) so I hope this turned out ok! This idea popped into my head today and I just HAD to write it!_

_Important note- Writing a lisp phonetically is nearly impossible without giving the reader a migraine from trying to decipher wth it says SO that being said I just italicized when Klaus is speaking with his lisp. Just use your imagination! Klaus's lisp is pretty stinking cute!_

_They're 4 years old here! And while they may seem to speak rather eloquently for toddlers just bare in mind who's raising them (Grace, Pogo and Reginald) I'd imagine they'd have been rather intelligent from a young age. So just go with it, okay?! Lol_

**If you enjoy please let me know in the comments! Thank you!**

—  
The holiday season was in full swing; soft snow flurries encapsulated everything in a thick layer of white powder that twinkled in the sunlight, just like the many Christmas lights that adorned the houses in the neighborhood down their street.

The children of The Umbrella Academy were enjoying their weekly thirty minutes of play outdoors today, to finally experience the first snow fall of the year. How perfect that it just so happened to fall on Christmas Eve.

Vanya, Allison and Ben were laying splayed out in the center of the courtyard, their arms and legs waving about to form angels in the snow.

Meanwhile, Luther, Five, Diego and Klaus were all running around having a snow ball fight, each boy gathering the loose snow into their tiny palms, pressing it tightly together to pack it into firm little balls, before throttling them towards each other. They were running around the yard, ducking behind trees, or hiding beneath benches to avoid getting hit by the other's snowy-death-balls.

"I'm gonna get you Klaus!" Luther called while he chased the smaller boy around the yard. They were giggling joyously, their breath puffing out visibly before their tiny little four year old faces.

"Nuh-uh Luther!" Klaus called as he dodged the slightly taller boys throw, ducking behind Diego whom the ball promptly hit instead.

"Hey, no f-f-fair! Y-Y-You're cheating!" Diego called to his scrawnier brother. Klaus just giggled into his cupped palms as he pressed his back into the tall oak tree.

Diego pouted as he sulked over to Luther. He hated being the first one out, Diego always was a rather sore loser.

"Y-Y-You gotta g-g-get him out f-f-first, Luther!" He called to his blonde haired sibling. Luther simply giggled as he pulled more snow into his palms. Klaus may be quicker than he was, his slender little body having more maneuverability than his slightly bulkier frame, but Luther had what Klaus didn't have—strength.

From birth he'd always shown a remarkable amount of strength, by two he was lifting up side tables just to do it. He knew that Klaus could run as far as he could, as fast as his little legs could carry him, but Luther could just throw the ball harder and hit his target.

"Get him to come out, Diego, make him think it's safe! " Diego rubbed his hands together as he approached the tree.

"I'm out, Klaus! I c-c-can't play anym-m-more so everyone's g-g-going inside now, c-c-come on!" Klaus peaked around the edge of the tree. When he saw his brother heading towards the back door he followed, his bright smile lighting up his face.

"Ha! Got you now!" Luther throttled the snow ball at Klaus as hard as he could. The ball hit Klaus in his mouth so hard it knocked the small boy back, causing him to fall on his butt.

"_Ow_!" He wailed, his little hand flew to his mouth as tears sprang from his eyes. All of his siblings saw the incident occur and ran to Klaus to make sure he was okay.

"_That hurt, Luther!_" He cried still clutching his mouth.

"Why do you sound so funny?" Ben asked as he knelt down beside his crying brother.

"_My mouth hurts_." Klaus pulled his hand away and opened his mouth, his tongue darted around his gums, prodding where his two front teeth used to be. Ben's jaw dropped as Vanya and Allison came to examine Klaus's mouth. They both gasped as they turned to Luther.

"You hurt him!" Vanya accused.

"Luther, his teeth are gone!" Everyone crowded around to gawk at Klaus now that Allison spilled the beans. Klaus's eyebrows furrowed as he poked his mouth with his fingers, feeling the void where his teeth once were.

"_Oh no! I'm toothless!_" He wailed. While the situation was scary, losing a tooth doesn't happen everyday. None of them had ever experienced it, that's for sure.

But something about the way that Klaus spoke made it impossible for any of his siblings to keep a straight face.

Without his two front teeth, Klaus's speech garnered a thick lisp. All of his siblings slowly but surely started laughing at the poor boys expense.

"_What's so funny?_" He asked as the roar of his siblings laughter echoed through the courtyard.

"Your voice!" Five laughed, tears from laughing so hard tumbled down his cheeks.

"You sound stupid!" Luther called, face bright red from laughter. Klaus went to protest, but his siblings hysterics just intensified.

"_It's not funny!_" He cried.

Klaus was scared. He was only four years old, would he have to live the rest of his life without any front teeth?!

He couldn't believe his siblings thought it was funny, he wouldn't laugh if it had been one of them! He couldn't hide his emotions; his feeling were hurt. His siblings were teasing him and he couldn't take it. Klaus's lips quivered as he covered his mouth with his hands. He turned and quickly ran back inside the academy, leaving his siblings rolling in laughter on the snow in his wake.

Klaus ran through the house, his soft cries echoing through the large mansion as he jumped onto the couch in the living room. He curled his tiny body into a ball as he sobbed.

"Klaus, darling, what's wrong?" Grace asked as she rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room. Klaus sniffled as he rolled towards his mother, large doe-like green eyes spilling with tears. He opened his mouth to show his mother his teeth, or lack there of. Grace tutted as she sat beside Klaus on the couch.

"_The others think I sound silly. Luther said I sound stupid_." He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his tiny little hands.

"_I'm gonna be toothless forever!_" Grace's perfectly painted red lips turned up into a sad smile.

"Oh dear, don't be sad. Those were just your baby teeth, your big boy teeth will grow in soon enough, and you'll no longer have the lisp!"

"_Lisp_?" Klaus asked. Grace nodded with a soft giggle.

"Yes dear. You sound like that because your missing teeth are causing you to have a lisp. It's not permanent, it will go away once your big boy teeth grow in." Klaus crawled towards his mother and curled up on her lap, Grace nuzzled her lips to his curls as she enveloped him in a loving hug.

"_When will they grow back, momma? I don't want to sound silly anymore_." He asked softly as he sniffled. He closed his eyes and buried his flushed face against his mother's chest.

"Oh, dear sweet Klaus. It may take a few weeks." Klaus peered up to look at his mother.

"_Weeks?!_" He wailed, his tears falling harder once again as he buried his face back into his mothers blouse. Grace tilted her head, her sad smile growing as she clutched Klaus's tiny shuddering form closer to her chest.

Artificial intelligence or not, it pained her to see her baby so upset.

"Klaus, darling," She started as she situated Klaus so he was sitting upright and facing her in her lap. She wiped at his tears and looked deep into his precious green eyes.

"I have an idea, why don't you write a letter to Santa and ask him to bring you a nice matching set of shiny new teeth." Klaus sniffed as he ran the back of his hand under his nose.

"_Sir always said that Santa doesn't exist._" Grace chuckled softly as she leaned in to nuzzle the tip of her nose to Klaus's before pulling away and smiling at him, cupping his cherubic cheeks in her palms.

"Do we always believe everything your father says? Now, go on. Write until your little heart is content, dear." Klaus smiled at his mother as he threw his little arms around her neck in an embrace. She hugged him back as she kissed his cheek before setting him down on his feet. She gently patted him on his back as he ran off to his bedroom.

Klaus sat at his desk in his room, pulling open the drawer and quickly pulling out a piece of stationary and a green crayon. He wasted no time in getting to work on his letter to Santa. When he was done, he read the letter out loud to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

"_Dear Santa, my dad always said you didn't exist, so, I'm sorry I've never written you before. You must have been so bored without hearing from me or my brothers or sisters! Since I've never asked for anything for Christmas before (we don't really celebrate it) I have a very special request. Santa, can I please have a new set of front teeth to replace the ones my brother Luther knocked out? I promise I've been a good boy all year! Thank you Santa, I promise to write you again next year! I'll also try to get my siblings to! Love, Klaus!_"

Klaus clutched the letter in his tiny little hands and ran downstairs to his mother.

"_Momma! I wrote it! I wrote to Santa!_" Grace cooed at Klaus as she scooped him up into her arms, he wrapped his legs around her waist as she propped him on her hip.

"Oh, let me see it dear!" Klaus excitedly handed Grace the note. She read over it quickly with a warm smile on her features.

"What a lovely letter, dear! I'm certain Santa will love it! Now, there's no time to waste, let's get this in the mail so it makes it to him in time for Christmas!" Klaus smiled and giggled as Grace held him against her side. Gently, she helped Klaus fold the letter up, guiding his little hands to press down the seams, and held open the envelope for him as he slid the letter in.

Grace wrote 'To: Santa Clause From: Klaus' on the front and placed a holiday stamp in the corner. She hummed 'Oh Christmas Tree' while she carried Klaus and his prized letter outside to the mailbox, where she she promptly slid the letter in before turning back and heading towards the door. Klaus smiled and giggled as Grace bounced him up and down on her hip.

"_I love you momma!_" Klaus called, earning Grace's smile to widen. She pressed her forehead to his, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you, Dear."

As they entered the house Klaus's siblings were all sitting in the front foyer. They all pointed and laughed when they saw their brother perched on Grace's hip.

"Klaus is such a baby!" Called Five as he pointed.

"What a loser!" Teased Luther.

"Yeah, l-l-loser of his t-t-teeth!" Diego finished proudly.

Grace furrowed her eyebrows at the others when the soft sound of sniffling drew her attention back to Klaus. He had tears prickling his long lashes again. His lips quivered as the first tear fell. Grace shot him a somber glance as she wiped at his tears before directing her attention to his siblings.

"My, that's no way to speak to sweet Klaus. He's the biggest boy here. Not only was he the first to lose one of his teeth, but he's lost two! He beat you all to the punch! He's practically a little man, now!" All of the siblings looked to their mother, astonishment adorning their inquisitive young features.

"Wow, really? Wait, losing a tooth is a good thing?" Five asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Grace nodded as she smiled to her children.

"Oh yes, children. Losing your baby teeth is the best thing! Not only are you a step closer to adulthood, but Santa's apprentice, the tooth fairy brings you money!" At that, all of the children's eye brows raised as their jaws dropped.

"No way!"

"Woah!"

"I wanna lose a tooth!"

"Not if I don't lose one first!"

With that all of the children ran off to play, completely forgetting about teasing their brother. Klaus smiled lovingly at his mother before wrapping his tiny little toddler arms around her in a hug.

"_Thanks, momma_."

"You're welcome, dear."

—-

The next day was Christmas morning. Klaus woke up and stretched his arms above his head. He smiled when he noticed something poking out from underneath his pillow. He picked up his pillow and squealed with delight when he found a crisp $1.00 bill waiting for him there. Klaus excitedly got up, clutching the bill to his chest before running to his desk and depositing it inside his piggy bank.

Klaus hurriedly ran downstairs to tell his mother that the tooth fairy had come for him, but got distracted when he made it to the bottom floor.

There, standing tall and proudly in the center of the living room was a Christmas tree, decked ornately with red and gold ornaments and sparkling warm lights. Klaus's eyes widened in amazement as he slowly approached the tree. His siblings followed behind him, their sounds of joy and surprise filling the air around the living room.

Grace and Pogo were standing by the fireplace with warm smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Children. Merry Christmas." Said Pogo as he sat on the couch to watch the siblings peer beneath the tree, their eyes widening as they gawked at the presents laid beneath.

Klaus smiled at his mother as she approached him. She knelt down before him and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Klaus, darling. There's a special letter with this one, addressed specifically to you." She smiled as she reached beneath the tree and plucked a perfectly wrapped present out and handed it to Klaus. There was a letter on top that said 'Klaus' in fancy swirly script. Klaus looked down at the present before shooting his mother a wide mostly-toothy grin. She returned the smile as she sat beside Klaus on the ground and watched him open the letter.

He read it out loud.

"_Ho ho ho, got your letter my dear boy! Sorry I was unable to bring your teeth today, but I assure you they'll be on their way to you shortly! I trust you found your $1 bill from my good friend the tooth fairy? Be sure to save that towards a nice treat for yourself! Please accept this toy unicorn until your teeth arrive! I'll look forward to your letter next year, as well as your siblings! Merry Christmas, Klaus! Love- Santa_"

Klaus excitedly tore open his gift, revealing a white plush unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail with a gold swirly horn. He smiled brilliantly, clutching the unicorn to his chest. Klaus jumped into his mother's lap, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling close.

"_I love you momma, merry Christmas!_"

"Merry Christmas baby. I love you, too!"

—

**Ending Authors Note**\- _I hope that was as adorable for y'all as it was for me! Baby Klaus is such a sweet lamb and Grace is a lovely momma!_

_Thank for your reading, I hope you all liked this! If you did please let me know! I appreciate any and all feedback! This was my first try at cutesy stuff so sorry it it's rough! Lol_

_I know it's early, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_


End file.
